Birthday Bliss
by shehadastory
Summary: It's Clare's 19th birthday and tonight is going to be a good night! A bit of a future fic. Rated M for reasons (oh yes sexy reasons) R&R.


**Authors Note:  
I do not own Degrassi. This is a not so far in the future fic (2 years from now Clare is turning 19 and Eli is 20). Clare and Eli have been having sex for a while now and it's her birthday. Alcohol and raging hormones make for a good combination! Go ahead get your smut on! (I am a huge dork)**

Eli's POV

I closed the door to the cab and told the driver the address to take us to. I relaxed back into my seat closing my eyes recalling the night's events.

I picked up Clare around 8:00pm and took her out to 360 at the CN Tower. It was a big birthday so I wanted her to feel special. Clare ordered a Screw Driver and downed it rather quickly. She admitted to being a bit over zealous and ate her meal with only water. The food was so good and the company was all I needed. Toward the end of the meal I presented Clare with her birthday gift; A small silver charm bracelet that had a heart and her birthstone on it. I told her we would add to it every year. By the time I paid the bill Clare was ready to meet up with everyone at the club and "get her drink on" her words not mine. I had told her earlier that I would keep an eye on her and not let her get too out of control.

We were at the club in no time and the heavy beat from the music made my bones shake a little. Clare pulled me towards the bar where Alli and Dallas were waiting. Alli handed Clare a pink colored drink and they clinked their glasses together toasting to a good night. Clare just sipped that drink which I was thankful for. I didn't want her getting sick tonight. I ordered a double shot of whiskey for myself wanting to loosen up a little. I tossed it down my throat and gave Clare a cocky wink. She smiled and kissed me harder than I was expecting but it was cut short.

A song I knew Clare liked started blaring through the speakers. Clare clapped her hands together then reached for my arm, pulling me onto the dance floor. She was definitely acting a little more wild than she would if she were sober. She moved her hips from side to side while she ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes were closed and she turned so her ass was swaying in front of my eyes. I swallowed reminding myself to have some restraint.

I pulled her into me and moved my hips with hers. The pulsing beat of the song along with her gyrating hips was practically hypnotic. I could feel the affects of the alcohol coming over me after the song was over. Everyone else had arrived and were standing around the bar holding shot glasses. They passed one to Clare and I and we held them up high yelling, "Happy Birthday". The shot burned my throat lightly. I looked into Clare's slightly glazed eyes and smiled, swooping down to kiss her neck. A small whimper escaped from her lips and I smirked into her vanilla scented skin.

Everyone cheered and headed to the dance floor as a familiar song came through the speakers. I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm for a top 40 unoriginal song. Clare gave me a pleading look and I smiled letting her pull me onto the dance floor yet again. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get close to her heated body. My mind fogged and faces started to blur a bit. I was feeling good and from the looks of it so was Clare.

Her hand was on her neck, stroking it slowly. She bit her lip and let her other hand fall to her thigh. From my altered state it looked like her hips were moving in slow motion. I licked my lips not being able to tear my eyes from her. My eyes widened as her fingers inched closer to her center. I grabbed her arm and wrapped it around my neck, not letting her miss a beat.

We stayed on the dance floor for a while longer partially dancing and partially talking with everyone else. Jake bought Clare and I another shot and we all knocked them back quickly.

"I think I am good for the night," Clare said squeezing her eyes shut from the bitter taste of the vodka.

"What? You are supposed to end up getting carried out of here little sis. Otherwise it's not a true 19th" Jake said jokingly. He knew Clare wasn't much of an alcohol fan and was just doing this tonight for traditions sake.

"Not happening Sir," Clare slurred a little. "Not with Captain umm Keep Clare Safe Tonight here," She giggled at her words. Jake and I both broke out in a laugh.

"I guess you are good for the night Clare" Jake said patting her on the shoulder and heading back onto the dance floor.

Clare turned her attention towards me.

"You have to dance with me to one more song because you laughed at me," Clare pouted.

"My pleasure."

She stepped in front of me grabbing my hand and placing it on her shoulder so we wouldn't lose each other through the crowd. The song that was playing had more of a electronic feeling and Clare jumped up and down, shaking her head to the fast music. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly. She tilted her head up and put her arms out, spinning a few times. I would never forget that moment. She looked so happy and carefree. That's what I wanted for her on her birthday.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a poke on my cheek.

"Hey are you passing out on me," Clare asked moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"We are almost home and you have been so quiet."

"No I was just thinking, did you have a good time tonight?"

I stroked my thumb over her cheek. She smiled from my touch.

"Yes it was perfect! I wanted to say thank you for making sure I didn't get too trashed and again for my present," she smiled holding her wrist up to admire the bracelet.

"Your welcome."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it looking up at her. Her mouth turned up into a smile and she put both hands on either side of my head. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. Her mouth was open and she pushed her tongue passed my lips tangling it with mine. She tasted like alcohol which I wasn't used to but didn't mind. Her hands tangled in my hair and she pulled on it a little.

"Hey let's not get carried away while we are in the car," I said pulling away a bit.

The cab pulled up to our apartment complex and I paid and helped Clare out of the car. Clare and I had moved in together about five months ago and even though her mother wasn't the happiest about it she gave us her blessing. Since we had spent so much time together, the transition into roommates went pretty smoothly. Frankly I couldn't be happier. We had a small but well decorated apartment that we could call ours. I loved waking up with Clare every morning, even if she tended to hog the bed. We walked to the front entry and got inside quickly. Our apartment was on the third floor and Clare decided she wanted to walk up the stairs rather than take the elevator.

"Beat you there," she yelled flying up some stairs before I realized what she said.

"Hey you cheated," I chuckled as I took two stairs at a time, catching up to her.

AS I reached the top I steadied my breathing and watched her walk up the last steps.

"I am all sweaty and feel kind of gross, I think I need a shower," she said pushing her dampened hair back.

"Well I could use one too," I said to her suggestively.

Clare and I had been having sex for some time now but we hadn't ventured out of the bedroom much. We generally stuck to our bed or the couch if things escalated quickly. Except for that one time she let me make love to her on the kitchen table after I made her dinner. I smirked at the thought and brought my attention back to her nervous gaze.

"Awe Clare it was only a suggestion, I don't want you to feel pressure though. You can take a shower first and I will take one once you're done." I rubbed my thumb along her shower letting her know I meant what I said. I never wanted Clare to feel pressured. I let go and walked toward the door taking my key out and unlocking it. A small hand gripped my forearm.

"Eli, I-I want to take a shower with you," she bit her lip and I searched her eyes.

"I would really like that but I want you to be sure."

"Yes I am sure," she said giving me a sincere smile. "I have wanted to for a while but couldn't work up the nerve. I think the fact that I am a little tipsy still is helping me."

I smiled at her and opened the door letting her enter first. She turned around catching me off guard as she grabbed the hem of my black shirt, lifting it up. I put my hands in the air and aided her in getting it off. Once it was on the floor her lips were on mine. She bit my bottom lip, tugging it down a little making me hiss. I kicked my shoes off and pulled off my socks kissing her lips again. I held her face in my large hands and kissed her sweetly. Her hands moved down my stomach until they reached my belt buckle. She unclasped it and unbuttoned my pants quickly, letting them fall to the floor.

"Okay now you have much too much on my dear," I said stepping out of my pants and tossing her over my shoulder. She squeaked and began giggling and I walked us toward the bathroom.

I set her down slowly and she kept her body close to mine.

"Are you alright? You can still take a shower by yourself if you are too nervous."

"But a shower by myself sounds like no fun at all," she said into my chest.

She looked up at me and then turned around.

"Can you help me with the zipper?"

I moved my hands to the top of her dress and grabbed the zipper, pulling it down slowly. She shrugged it off her shoulders letting it fall to the tiled floor.

"And my bra please?"

I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face and I undid her bra clasp. I moved my hands to her shoulders, placing my fingers under her bra straps. My hands moved down her arms taking the straps with me. I grazed the sides of her breasts and my cock twitched instantly. My fingers moved further down her sides and stopped at the top of her lacy underwear. She placed he hands atop mine and helped me in removing them.

She stepped out of them and I scanned her soft curves as she removed her high heels as well. My cock hardened at the sight. She turned around letting me see all of her. She looked so beautiful and her hair was tousled in that way I loved so much.

Her fingers toyed with the top of my boxers and she tugged them down moving her body down with them. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes and wrapped her hand around my erection. I moaned allowed, closing my eyes at the amazing feeling. Just then I felt her tongue glide along the tip. I unconsciously bucked my hips forward. She took most of my length in and sucked hard making her cheeks hollow. She moved her hand in a circular motion on the part she couldn't fit into her mouth. I fought the urge to grab her hair. She moved down taking all of me in. She sucked and swirled her tongue around my hardened cock. I had to pull back swiftly.

"Clare if you don't stop we aren't going to make it to the shower."

She stood up walking past me a cocky smile playing at her lips. Her hand ran along my waist as she stepped into the shower. I stepped in after her and pushed her back against the wall. I reached and turned the water on while keeping a grip on her hip bone. The water felt cool at first making Clare's nipples harden instantly. I moved my head down giving open mouth kisses to her right breast. I moved my tongue around her pink bud biting it softly. She moaned thrusting her body toward me. The water was beating in between us, my hand slide down her body with ease.

My fingers slipped in between her legs and I stroked her swollen clit with my thumb. I let two fingers slide inside her eliciting a moan from her pouty lips.

"E-Eli oh my god that feels so…good."

I moved my fingers within her and continued moving my thumb in a circular motion making her shake a little. She lifted a leg up latching in onto my hip. Her head rested on my shoulder as I continued pleasuring her.

She moved her head until her lips were on mine once again. We kissed and she moaned into my mouth. She tossed her head back against the shower wall yelling my name. I pulled my fingers out and gripped my throbbing cock. I looked into her eyes and rubbed the tip of my cock against her wet center.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing her lips briefly.

"I love you too."

I plunged my cock into her and moaned at the feeling. My grip on her body tightened as I began thrusting. She felt so amazing around me and I thrust faster. A string of curse words left my lips as she began meeting my thrusts. She felt really tight from this standing position and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I moved my hand down and toyed with her clit aggressively. She moaned into my neck and I thrust deep inside her.

"Fuck, Clare."

I was thrusting erratically and felt myself reaching my peak. Her walls tightened around me and I came inside her.

"Fuck, fu-ck," I said letting my head fall.

I thrust a few more times until I felt her body tremble against mine. Her breathing was ragged against my neck and I pulled out of her. I cupped her face and brought her in for a slow, tender kiss. Our tongues moved together and I pulled away reaching for the soap.

"You always surprise me Edwards."

"I have to keep you on your toes Goldsworthy," She said cocking and eyebrow and stealing the soap from my hand.  
I feigned hurt and grabbed the shampoo. After we finished up I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pushed up onto her toes and kissed me chastely.

"I don't know what I was so nervous about, I think us taking showers together might be the new normal. I mean if that sounds good to you?"

"Oh that sounds parfait."

We stepped out of the shower and I wrapped a towel around my waist. Clare put her hands on my torso and slid them up my sides. She kissed me and squeezed my sides making me jerk from the ticklish feeling. I looked up and saw her cute butt retreating down the hall toward our room.

"You are in for it Clare!"

I took long strides down the hall until I reached our bedroom door. I peeked inside scanning the room. My body flew forward as a pillow came in contact with my back. I looked up to see Clare standing there, towel wrapped around her body and pillow in her hands. I lunged toward her quickly grabbing her. She playfully tried to get out of my grip but I held on firmly. I tossed her on the bed and her towel fell open. My eyes flamed with lust and I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I was going to get you back by tickling you until you begged me to stop but I think round two sounds more appealing."

She trembled beneath me.

"I am definitely up for round two." she said pushing herself up further onto the bed. "By the way tonight was everything I wanted and more."

I smirked and kissed her. I pressed my body to hers and my head clouded from her touch once more.

**A/N I think this turned out okay. The ending was a bit meh but oh well. Reviews make my day so much better**!


End file.
